1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for making product recommendations appropriate for a recipient's interest and that are suited for giving as a gift.
2. Background of the Invention
One of the facets of shopping is gifting. Gifting may be the act of giving a present to somebody because of an event (e.g., birthday) or occasion (e.g., house warming party). People may also treat themselves or loved ones to a gift. Regardless of the occasion or the reason for gifting, there is often one common denominator: delight the receiver. Although some approaches have been used to provide recommendations according to a simple analysis of interests of the recipient these do not take into account whether products related to these interests are in fact suitable for giving as a gift.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for identifying gifts that are likely to relate to recipients interest and also be appropriate as gifts intended to delight the receiver.